


Took You Long Enough

by WetSammyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mild Smut, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess was always a little flirty, but this time Sam was full of two beers of courage.</p><p>Written for prompt - Sam + friends to lovers + smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took You Long Enough

The party wasn’t typically something Sam would go to, but his friend Jess insisted that he come and said that Brady and Carlos would be there too. Now, one hour and two beers later, he was trapped in the kitchen with one of Jessica’s roommates and his friends were nowhere in sight.

The girl was cute enough, but she was tiny and awkward and talked constantly, reminding him of one of those sparrows that hung out at the outdoor tables in the Stanford quad. He tried to extract himself from the conversation but his little bird friend seemed to follow him wherever he went.

She finally got brave enough to take hold of Sam’s arm when he felt himself being pulled away in the other direction.

“Oh, there you are, Sam.” Jess reached across him to remove the girl’s hand, and pushed Sam towards the half-bath off the kitchen. “I need to talk with you in private.”

She crowded in behind him and locked the door, hopping up to sit on the lip of the sink. “Okay, you can thank me now.”

“What was that about?”

Jess shook her head, gold curls swinging back and forth as she grabbed the beer in Sam’s hand. She took a swig before offering it back to Sam. “For such a smart guy, you can be really dumb sometimes. Darcy. She is so smitten with you and you are too nice to walk away.” 

“I was leaving.” Sam hung his head down, trying hard not to blush. All his friends at school thought he was a push-over. Little did they know about the things Sam had done in his life, the monsters he had to fight. Worrying about one lovesick 19-year-old girl was not a problem in his book.

“Really, is that why she had a hold of your arm like this?” She reached out and gave a squeeze to his forearm, letting her fingers linger there.

Jess was always a little flirty, but this time Sam was full of two beers of courage. He set down the bottle on the counter next to her and maneuvered himself between her legs. “So, what should I do next time?” 

She tilted her head and pursed her lips in thought. “Well, if you had a girlfriend, then you wouldn’t have to worry about chasing them off.”

He leaned in a few inches, their mouths almost touching. “Oh yeah? And who would this girlfriend be?” 

Before she could answer, he kissed her. Sam didn’t have a lot of experience but thought it was great as far as first kisses went. That was until some drunken asshole - could have been Brady - banged on the door. “ARE YOU ABOUT DONE IN THERE?”

“USE THE OTHER ONE,” Jess yelled back. Sam started to pull away, but she laughed and yanked him back in, her hands gripping both sides of his face. Sam sank back into the kiss, grateful for the second chance. 

Jess teetered on the edge of the sink and Sam moved his hands down to balance her, slipping them over her sundress and under her ass, pulling her more firmly against him. She wrapped her legs around him, muscular from her dance classes, locking her ankles behind him. After years of sparring lessons with his brother, he could judge when someone could get the better of him, physically and mentally, and the idea that Jessica could take him down in a fight made him harder than he would have ever imagined. 

He slipped a hand under her dress, running fingertips up her thigh to what felt like satin panties. Strong and sexy. Okay, there was no going back from this now.

Sam hoisted her up off the counter with one arm and Jess made these little humming noises behind her lips as he pulled the panties down in the back, just enough to slide his fingers in to where she was wet. 

“It took you long enough to get there, baby,” she said, her lips smiling underneath their kiss.  
It was his turn to smile when they opened up into a perfect “o” as he slid his finger in. She began to jerk her hips in small motions, her clit rubbing against his stomach and his finger going a little deeper inside her each time.

“What do you need?” He panted. 

She sighed against his lips. “I need you to set me down.” 

He did as she asked, and watched as she turned to face the mirror, her cheeks flushed and her lips wet. It was a pretty picture that Sam couldn’t tear his eyes away from. There was another more tentative knocking at the bathroom door, but there was no way he was stopping now for anyone.

“Sam, we have a problem.”

Oh, God, she was going to say they should just stay friends. He could see the look of panic across his own face in the mirror behind her.

“Before we do anything else, we have to figure out how to get upstairs where the condoms are.”


End file.
